THE RUGRATS ALL GROWED UP MOVIE
by K.L. The Dragon Slayer
Summary: The Rugrats stumble upon Tommy's evil clone!!!!!!!
1. The Ride Down the street

Hey just to assure you I don't own rugrats this is actually my story using the rugrats all growed up instead of my hope you like please review. Thanx.  
THE RUGRATS ALL GROWED UP MOVIE  
  
**Tommy,Chuckie and Phil were skateboarding across town on there new boards.**  
  
Tommy: Race you guys to the mountain?  
  
Chuckie and Phil: You're on!  
  
**the boys raced all the way to the mountain top soon thunder started to collapse**  
  
Phil: What's going on?  
  
Chuckie: I dunno?  
  
Tommy: Maybe we should get out of the way before we get shocked.  
  
**thunder did shoot itself at chuckie**  
  
Phil: Sorry dude I only hold girls!  
  
**phil drops chuckie on the ground**  
  
Chuckie: Ouch!!  
  
Tommy: Guys does the ground seem to shake to you?!?  
  
Phil: NoooOOOOO.AAAHHHH!!!!!!  
  
**the ground began to shake**  
  
Tommy: Guys don't panic!  
  
**then kimmi and lil popped out of the solid ground**  
  
Tommy: Now would be a good time to..PANIC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**tommy woke up from the nightmare**  
SORRY THAT WAS SHORT I HAVE TO GO TO BED IT'S 3:15 I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE I'LL TRY TO GET CHAPTER 2 OUT TOMMRROW IF I CAN . BYE 


	2. The Explosion of Beaumont

Again I do not own rugrtas  
THE RUGRATS ALL GROWED UP MOVIE- part 2  
  
tommy: What a dream but why were lil and kimmi in my dreams?  
  
**tommy then looked at the wall and saw the words "SHD" on the sigh**  
  
tommy: Saint happy day?!?  
  
**then it shot tommy he diddn't know it actually stand for.**  
  
tommy: SADIE HAWKINS DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that's why they were in my dreams...man I wish I had a clone for a change  
**on the other side of riverfront there was a crazy mad scientist named DR.Beaumont that was trying to conduct a cloning machine for other reasons**  
  
beaumont:IGOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
igor: Yes sire!!!  
  
beaumont: I need a guinea pig for my experiments.  
  
igor: Should I assign one sire?  
  
**the doctor raises his hand and slaps it across he's face**  
  
beaumont: Just go get me a glass of water.  
  
igor: Yes sire!  
  
**igor went downstairs looked in the fridge and saw**  
  
igor: oh no..soy or velda milk?!?.....SIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**upstairs the doctor almost began to cry**  
  
beaumont: WHAT NOW IGOR!!!  
  
igor: SOY OR VELDA MILK!!!  
  
beaumont: GET UP HERE NOW IGOR!!!!!!!  
  
**igor ran up as fast as he can, as soon as he came in the doctor raised his hand and slapped igor across the face making igor's face turn around**  
  
igor: sorry sire!  
  
**then the doctor got an idea**  
  
beaumont: wait.don't be sorry cuz you can be my guina pig.. just for today though.  
  
igor: ok!  
  
**beaumont lured igor into the 2 pod of the machine and shut the door as he made his way over to the chemical section**  
  
beaumont: soon I'll finally have a smart assistant I put him in that pod and put my DNA in the other then poof a brand new assistant ha ha ha ha now more igor the dumb a..  
  
**beaumont was cut off by igor yelling**  
  
igor: sire are you finished yet?!?  
  
beaumont: no igor.. Ha ha.. the fun has just begun!  
  
**beaumont now accidently throw the wrong chemical into the machine called chemical x without the doctor or igor knowing then just as Beaumont pulled the lever something blew a fuse just as the chemical x was closed shut in the first pod**  
  
beaumont: uh-oh!!  
  
**inside the first pod igor was looking sad as the machine was about to blow**  
  
igor: sire!!!!! What's goinging on?!?!?  
  
beaumont: I don't know  
**outside playing basket ball was tommy phil and chuckie**  
  
phil: so tommy who you taking to the sadie Hawkins dance?  
  
tommy: I don't know yet I'm thinking either kimmi or lil.  
  
chuckie: I'm thinking of taking samatha shane.  
  
tommy and phil: ooooooo!!!  
  
chuckie: it's nothing personal just a mere date to the dance.  
  
tommy and phil: yeah..right!  
**back in the castle**  
  
beaumont: igor get out of there now!!!  
  
igor: I can't sire!!!  
  
**outside**  
  
tommy: phil, who are you taking to the dance?  
  
phil: I'm probably going to ask angelica. (laughing)  
  
tommy and chuckie: (scoffs) yeah..right.  
**as the boys were playing they heard a loud crash up on the hill the castle blew up to pieces**  
  
tommy: what the heck was that?!?  
  
chuckie: I dunno!  
Thanx for youre review lil kimi hope all you guys like this chapter I'll put chapter 3 tomorrow hope you guys review. bye. and the chemical x thing that belongs to craig mc cracken creator of the powerpuff girls. Bye. 


End file.
